


Warmth

by Orphicadmium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week 2018, Day two: Fluff, Fluff, M/M, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphicadmium/pseuds/Orphicadmium
Summary: Dave really, really needs to use the bathroom, but he doesn't want to disturb Karkat.Written for the second day of Davekat week.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can post the edited version tomorrow, but I really want to at least pretend I finished by the deadline. I hope you enjoy my half concious ramblings!

The room was dark and quiet, the sound of chirping crickets carried in with the moonlight. Up until a few moments ago, you were sleeping peacefully, a warm troll next to you, enjoying the much needed rest. But now, you were awake, and you really needed to pee.

The only problem was that Karkat was wrapped tight around you, his bare skin soft against yours, and you didn't want to disturb his slumber. He was asleep for once, relaxed. He'd been so tired after all the partying and everything that came with a wedding that interrupting his sleep would be a crime of epic proportions, one you couldn't bring yourself to commit.

But you really, really needed to pee.

You searched around the room in vain, hoping to find an answer in the faded wallpaper, but found nothing among the dust.

You were debating whether you really needed to get up when Karkat let out a loud snore, and it almost startled you enough to make you flinch. Luckily, you managed to stop yourself from reacting, and Karkat buried his face deeper into the crook of your neck, mumbling something about cake, before settling back down. 

Deciding your need to use the bathroom was urgent, you wriggled experimentally. The pressure around your middle mounted as Karkat tightened his hold on you. No use in trying that again.

Suddenly, an idea came from the dark.You slowly slid your arm from under his chest. He didn't seem to notice, so you kept going. Soon, both your arms were mostly free. 

Now the hardest part. 

You'd seen this in an Indiana Jones Movie before. You were practically a professional. 

You shimmied the pillow that was under your head in between both your bodies. Karkat's hold loosened under the added volume, letting you slip out of his grasp. He let his arms envelop the pillow instead, none the wiser to your clever switcharoo tactics. 

You glanced at him and felt a smile light up your face. Now that you could look at him, peaceful, you realized how adorable he looked. His eyebrows were slightly scrunched up, but he was smiling as he hugged the pillow closer. 

He was every bit as beautiful right now as he was earlier that night while he kissed you, clumsy and passionate after one too many drinks, but enthusiastic all the same.

Autumn nights were chilly, and instantly you started to shiver, missing Karkat's warmth. You pulled the blankets up over his shoulders. A soft press of your lips against his head was as good an apology for getting up as any, and you made your way to the bathroom, silent for fear of disturbing him.

The hotel room was arranged so the bathroom was only a few feet away from the bed, and you were forced to close the door before you could turn on the lights, entombing you in a few seconds of darkness before wincing at the harshness of the cheap yellow incandecent bulbs.

The whole wedding wasn't much to look at, just a small church with a few friends and a honeymoon in a dingey hotel, but it was still perfect. Everyone had helped decorate and cook, and at the end of the day, you and Karkat still got the chance to exchange vows, and that was all that mattered.

This was the start of a new life. A life were Karkat was your husband, not your boyfriend. You liked the ring of finality that word carried, the connotation that was less 'schoolgirl crush' and more 'growing old toghether'. It was nice. Official. Forever.

You could get used to that, you think. 

 

You managed to finish your business without any incident, and even flush the toilet slowly in an attempt to minimize noise. Of course, it's a shitty motel, and it does not work, nor did you expect it to, but you still try bc goddamnit you've come this far without making noise you aren't going to wake him up now.

When you open the bathroom door you see two red and yellow orbs glowing in the dark. No, not orbs, eyes. Bright yellow eyes with blood red pupils that reflected the moonlight like a cat's. Your stomach drops down to your feet, and you feel the sudden urge to vomit. You woke him up.

Shit. 

Shit shit shit shit shit.

Fuuuckkkk.

You had one job, and that was to not wake up your sleep deprived husband, the same husband that had a horrific time falling asleep, and who, when he did sleep, was often plagued with nightmares. Your same husband who hadn't slept in three days because he was too worried about everything being perfect for the wedding. That husband. 

"Where'd you go? I missed you. " His voice was slurred from sleep and alcohol. He kept rubbing his face, trying to get the crust off of his eyes, still hugging the pillow like a favorite stuffed animal. He was adorable somethimes.

You gently sit down next to him, rubbing his back and getting him to lean against you. Hopefully it wasn't too late, and you could get him to fall asleep again.

"I'm sorry Babe, I woke you up, didn't I?" You loved how your voice instinctively went all gentle and soft when Karkat was involved. He deserved nothing less, and probably a lot better. But if for some reason he decided he loved you and wanted to spend his life with you, you couldn't turn him down. You'd found someone who tolerated your bullshit, and whose bullshit you could tolerate, and if that wasn't true love, you don't know what was.

"S'fine. Not your fault." His head was resting on your collarbone now, and his hair smelled faintly of sweat and cherry shampoo. It tickled youn nose in a funny way, and you couldn't help but chuckle.

You pulled him down into the pillow/blanket nest once more. He landed on top of you, shifting until he made himself comfortable. Your heart hurt, because you never though anyone would ever like you enough to spend any significant amount of time near you, much less marry you, but now, there was a sweet boy who wanted to be next to you, be with you, forever. It was all so surreal sometimes.

You pulled Karkat closer to your chest, a promise to never let him go again, and you both fell asleep to the sound of his purring.


End file.
